HSDxD: My New Journey
by Kuroi-Ryu-San
Summary: I got hit by a truck. I died. I met a nameless god. I got sent to another world where all myths are true. This new journey of mine, can i even survive it? Rated T. For now.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys. Kuro here once more with a brand new story. I've been inactive for a few years due to some heavy real life stuff. I have nothing to say, really aside from losing my notes of my other stories. **

…_._

_What's that loud noise?_

_A horn?_

…_.._

_Huh?_

_Something … crashed …_

_It…. Hurts?_

…_._

_That sound …. Ambulance?_

_What's happening?..._

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"White?"

I unintentionally spoke. Well, to be fair anyone would probably say something when all you can see is the color white.

Literally.

To be precise, a never ending field of white giving off the feel of being in limbo or something similar. Its quite disorienting, having no sense of direction. I don't even know if I'm upside down, sideways or whatever position you can think of.

Now that I think about it, I can't feel anything.

"Oh. You're finally awake"

Someone said, the voice coming from everywhere at once. Try as I might, I can't find something or someone that might be the source. This is starting to get really creepy.

"Who are you!?" I spoke (read: scream) to the vast expanse of white.

"Look behind you" The voice said and so I did as instructed.

"What the ….."

Standing ( is he really standing though?) before me is someone very familiar to me and many other fans of a certain gaming siblings in anime.

Tet. The god of games in No Game No Life.

Or at least I thought he is the god of games.

"Well, you are partially right about that" "Tet" said.

Wait. Did he just-

"Read your mind? Yes!" He said with a smile. He then manifested a clipboard and spoke.

"James M. Wilson. Age: 20. A gamer. Also an aspiring Programmer. You really like games don't cha?" He paused and glanced at me "Cause of death: got smashed by a truck"

With those last words, things became clear.

It all came back to me.

I was walking. There was a speeding truck. I don't think the driver was awake.

I think anyone can figure out the rest.

"I died"

"Yep. You seem pretty calm about this. Most of the time the people I bring here don't accept the truth." "Tet" Replied.

"The thing about truth, it always hurts, especially when you don't want it to. So I just learned to accept it. Truth won't change even if I deny it" I replied with a shrug.

"I see. You're one of those accepting types huh. Well, how do you know if I'm telling the truth?" "Tet" asked.

"Well….. are you not?" I asked back. He simply smiled and seems amused at my answer.

"Now back to the main topic. First let me introduce myself….. but I don't have a name. But **I AM** the god of games."

"A nameless god? And is that your true form?" I asked. If the widening grin is any indication, I thing he liked my response.

"I'm simply an unknown god whose name is yet to be discovered or given, whatever comes first and as for my current form…. Well… this is kinda your fault."

"And How?" I asked. No way I can distort someone's form.

"I can only be seen by anyone as something they associate with the god of games. Think of my form as a search engine. When you say God of Games, this form is what comes to your mind, hence the form. Sometimes I manifest as a shapeless light, sometimes someone's definition of goddess, sometimes a mass of tentacles…." His grin widened at my grimace at the last bit. What kind of person associates the words god of games with a mass of tentacles?!

"Now as for the reasons I brought you here, well I make sure to steal the souls of those with deep love of games upon death. With my authority as a god of games, I can send someone through different worlds as long as the concept of games exists there."

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Absolutely _anywhere '_fiction' or not" He answered.

"Well, what's the catch?" I Asked. Everything has a price. Especially something like this.

"Nothing really, just your Belief. Belief in the god of games that is" 'Tet' replied. He must have sensed my disbelief or it showed on my face because he continued. "For me to be complete, I need the acknowledgement of humanity that I, the god of games, exists. And I will make humanity acknowledge that. One soul at a time." As he said that, I saw the glimpse of burning determination which was quickly hidden behind his playful and mischievous look.

"I see. So The deal?" I asked. He grinned and gave me a paper.

" I, The Nameless God of Games agrees to send you, James M. Wilson, back to life and into another world and a single gift of power in exchange of you, James M. Wilson to acknowledge I, The Nameless God of Games as a proper god" He explained in a formal tone, matching what is actually said in the contract. He sighed in disappointment before he continued in a more casual tone.

" But as an incomplete god, my authority is also incomplete. I can only give you one gift of power and it's completely random. Same case with The place you'll end up in. in the case of you dying in another world and you're not satisfied, you'll be sent back here and we'll repeat the process of randomly selecting a world. After all, Gamers don't die. They respawn." He said with a grin, making me chuckle.

"Well, do you accept?" He asked.

"I'm getting a second chance at life as soon as mine ends. Of course I accept" I replied with a smile. 'Tet' grinned and we shook hands.

" Good! Now lets proceed to the selection!" 'Tet' said as he spread his arms wide and with a blinding flash of power, summoned something huge.

A _huge_ ass roulette.

A huge ass roulette for _races_.

There's a _lot_ of races there.

"So even my race is random?" I asked. That huge roulette's purpose is quite obvious.

"Well, your original body is _way_ too damaged and I'm not the god of healing so I can't perform miracles related to healing ..." He replied with a shrug. "so I can only put your soul in a pre-existing body through reincarnation"

"You're so forthcoming with info regarding this stuff" I said. It _is_ quite surprising. After reading so many fan fictions, manga and light novels you'll notice the pattern of suddenly getting dragged into another world.

Huh.

I'm going to be isekai'ed.

Cool

Does that mean I'm the protagonist?

I shook myself of these thoughts and listen to the Nameless Game God's explanation.

"I want to be acknowledged as a good god. Dragging someone to another world without any prior permission tend to have severe consequences. Case in point. Nagumo Hajime"

Point taken. Nagumo Hajime of Arifureta _did_ kill the god who forcefully summoned him in the end.

But…

"A Light Novel example? Seriously?" I asked, chuckling.

"I told you I _can_ send someone into different worlds. Fiction or not. Think of it like a tree. The trunk is the normal mundane world while those thick branches are the anime, manga, light novel and those tiny branches are either the fanfiction or the result of a god sending a [Traveler] – an isekai protagonist in anime terms – in another world in which they cause ripples A.K.A. changes in that world" 'Tet' explained.

"Now to back to the topic, it also helps cement the fact that I, The Nameless God of Games, does exist in the minds of humans, ensuring maximum results for acknowledgement."

"I see. …." It does make sense. Kinda like a running a business. Bad service = Bad reputation while excellent service = excellent reputation.

"Now let's get to the 'randomly picking your race' part shall we?" 'Tet' said, gesturing towards that huge ass roulette behind him.

"Right. And how do I use that huge ass roulette?" I snarked.

Did I mention the size of that huge roulette? No?. Then let me tell you.

It's like a fucking Ferris wheel in size!

'Tet' glanced at me, then at the roulette then back at me and muttered a small 'oops'. "I'll spin that for you. Considering you're just a soul right now…."

Yeah. I can't – wait wha-! Oh! Right. I died. It makes sense if I'm only just a soul right now.

….. so that's why I can't feel anything. Yep. totally dead.

And so 'Tet' grabbed the side of the roulette and spun it…..

Like a madman.

The roulette spun like the wheel of a sports car running at 1000 mph….. I may be exaggerating but considering 'Tet' _is_ a god… yeah. It might be closer to reality.

I sighed. While 'Tet' laughed awkwardly.

"I may have overdone it….ahahaha"

_**~~ some ridiculously long time later ~~**_

While waiting for the roulette to stop on its own, we talked about the other [Travelers] 'Tet' sent to other worlds. Interestingly into the world of 'games' like Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil, Yu – Gi – oh! And 'Anime/Manga/Light Novel' worlds like Arifureta, High school of the dead, to love ru, sekirei and _more. _

….. I noticed that those that got sent into the anime worlds tend to lean on the path of ecchi and harem side of things…

He also told me about some of the gifts he gave to those [travelers]

One guy ended up in My hero Academia and his present was Negation. Apparently, it is the ability to negate those quirks provided he knew how those works. Kinda like the worthlessness of belial in dxd. The user named it **[Imagine Breaker]**. How nice~

One _very lucky_ girl ended up in Pokemon and her gift was Healing. Lucky her, no more need for pokemon centers. And apparently she can heal _everything_ with it. She calls it **[Grail of Healing]**. 'Tet' said she uses a chalice and normal water imbued with her power to direct attention away from her. That way to other people, it would look like the power came from the chalice or the water, not from her.

Another Guy ended up in Sekirei and apparently his gift was wisdom. It gives him the intelligence at the level of a brain type sekirei along with eidetic memory. He calls it **[The Wise King]**

_Yet another guy_ ended up in highschool of the dead and his gift was swordsmanship. It may not sound impressive but that skill gives the user the instinctive proficiency for swords at the level of a master. No matter what kind of sword is it, he can use it perfectly. Kinda like fate's lancelot's skill, the knight of honor but only limited to swords. He named it **[Sword Saint] **for obvious reasons.

There are many others that gained op skills like **[Teleportation]** and before anyone says it's just for traveling purposes, I have some words for you. Hiraishin. Without markers. There is also that **[Destruction] **skill and it's like the power of destruction on steroids.

Seriously. I really want an op skill.

There is one thing I noticed about other **[Travelers]** and their gifts. Their ability may be random but it is definitely based on a part of themselves. A hero fan got an ability that works best with his likes. The Aspiring doctor got an healing ability. The studious one got something that enhances one's intelligence. And a swords enthusiast got the ability to use those swords like a master. A travel junkie was given teleport. And I don't know what kind of person do you have to be to get the destruction ability.

I wonder what ability i'll get?

"Look! It finally stopped!" 'Tet' said, looking at the roulette. There is a problem though. I can't see the result. Too fucking high. But from 'Tet's' reaction, it seems to be something amusing.

"Lucky you, you're still a human! Is it really lucky though?" The game god coyly said.

I can't exactly refute those words. Being a human in a fantasy world could get shitty at times.

"Well, enough thinking for you! You're human once more!" 'Tet' said but muttered something at the end.

"You'll know what your **[Gift] **iswhen you wake up in your new world. Have fun in your next life!"

Those were the last words I heard from him before everything fades into black.

**~~ END ~~**

**Author's Notes : I'm trying my hand at the typical isekai protag trope in HSDXD but the one thing I want is for my protag to stay human. Too many hybrid stories out there for me, although to be fair, I did want to make a human/incubus fic but decided against it for reasons.**

**Another thing, since I decided for the protag to stay human that means he's not going to be in anyone's peerage or brave saint. They will still try to get him into those.**

**Now about "Tet", that's not the actual No Game No Life Character. He's just a living embodiment of the words "God of Games" albeit an incomplete one. As 'he' said earlier, he takes the form of what you think is the god of games. Since he doesn't have a definite form or name (because he's not truly known yet), he isn't truly born yet so no myth for him for now.**

**Lastly, the pairing. Because you know, shipping is serious business. Pairing is undecided as I simply don't know if I want to go the single pairing route or the harem route.**

**If you have any questions, please ask through pm or review and I'll try to answer those. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd. That should be obvious. **

**[][][][][] My New Journey [][][][][]**

Being reincarnated is quite the experience.

Everything is like being half asleep. You're aware to a certain extent of what is going on around you. You might feel this 'dream' ( More like info-dump. ) Is short but like normal dreams, it's _way longer_. In my case, I'm in that state for five years I think? It's through this state I was even able to learn about the circumstances of my new life in this foreign world. As for my new life, if I can describe it in a few words, the way I'll describe it is cliché.

It turns out my backstory is like this: according to my 'dreams', my 'mother' abandoned me at the doorstep of an orphanage when I was a baby. The caretakers named me yuuki ,Which means 'Distant hope', something that also told me I'm in this world's Japan and I'm in the orphanage for five years now.

It sounds like a bad soap opera plot.

Right now, I just woke up and it's 2A.M. and I'm in the C.R. checking what seems to be a status screen.

**[][][] Profile [][][]**

**Name : Yuuki ( James M. Wilson )**

**Title : The Gamer [No Effect]**

**Race : Human**

**Rank : Unranked**

**HP : 20**

**MP : 40**

**Credits : 1000**

**[][][] Stats [][][]**

**STR: E ( 1 )**

**DEF: E ( 1 )**

**AGI: E ( 1 )**

**VIT: E (2)**

**MGI: E ( 4 )**

**LUK: E ( 3 )**

**Total: 12**

**Unused stat points: 0**

**[][][] Skills [][][]**

**Gamer's Mind [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: This skill keeps the user in a calm state allowing the user to logically think things through. **

**Gamer's Body [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: This skill allows the user to live the world like a game. **

**Language Comprehension [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: Allows for understanding other languages. **

**? [Lv ?]**

**[?]**

**Effect: ?**

**[][][] Utility Skills [][][]**

**None**

Well ….first, this is definitely a status screen.

Second, as expected of a child's body. The stats are very low, while the stat system itself is a bit odd.

Third, the skill, **Gamer's Mind,** is most likely the cause of me being calm and not panicking about suddenly being in a child's body.

Fourth is the lack of level and what took its place, which is ranks.

As for the fifth, **The Gamer** huh.

And what's up with the ?.

Suddenly a new tab appeared above the status screen.

**[ Greetings, Traveler! ]**

**[ Welcome to this new world, and with this new world, a new journey awaits! ] **

**[ Through your contract with the Nameless God of Games, you are reincarnated into a 'Fictional' world by the name of High School DxD, where ecchi, harem and oppai antics awaits! ]**

I knew it.

It wasn't coincidence.

'Tet' really does love sending people into ecchi/harem/ero 'Fiction' worlds.

But then, with growing horror, I realized one huge problem.

This is dxd, a world filled ecchi harem oppai antics.

It's also filled with monster to gods and anything in between that can kill you in all kinds of ways and on the top of the threat list is Trihexa, The Beast of Apocalypse.

Fuck.

Okay. Calm the fuck down! It's not like I'm going to fight this world's titans straight away. Read first, worry later!

**[ Now you know what sort of world you got reincarnated in, let's check the gift you received from The God of Games! ]**

Right, the so called blessing. I hope I get an op ability. Knowing my luck with random stuff though….

The **[ Skill List ] **suddenly pops out and the unknown skill is finally revealed.

**[ Skill Received! ]**

**[ Transmutation ]**

**[Lv. Max] **

**[Rank: E]**

**[ Active ] **

**[ MP Cost: ?]**

**[Transmutation, also known as alchemy is the magic that strictly follows the law of equivalent exchange. By utilizing the three steps of alchemy, (Analysis, Deconstruction, Reconstruction) an object can be transformed into another object or just simply modify said object as long as the caster can provide the mana cost. ]**

Well, the skill itself is not really overpowered…. But with the proper application, one can make it _very_ powerful. I can go with this. Transmutation huh.

On a side note, I think this skill reflects the part of me that likes to make small scale replicas of weapons from different medias using different materials, hence fulfilling the 'transforming an object into another' thing.

**[ Now that you received your gift, Let's start with the tutorial. ]**

**[ First: The Gamer Interface ]**

**[ Commands can be issued through vocal or mental means. What's important is to speak or think with the intention of opening the menu screen. That means you don't have to worry about accidentally opening the menu screen and blocking your vision just because you said or thought 'Menu On'. The Menu screen shows an organized list of functions like the Status Sheet, Inventory or the Skill List. You can navigate the menu screen by pressing on it similar to touch screen devices or issuing mental or vocal commands. The command for opening the menu screen is 'Menu On' and the closing command is 'Menu Off' ]**

That' s nice. Opening the menu blocks vision which is vital in combat. Good to know I won't accidentally open the menu screen. Might as well try it. _'Menu On'_

**[][] Gamer: Yuuki ( James M. Wilson ) [][]**

**[][] Status Sheet [][]**

**[][] Title List [][]**

**[][] Skill List [][]**

**[][] Inventory [][]**

**[][] Achievements [][]**

_'Menu Off' _Ok. Mental commands works just as instructed, no issues. For now.

**[ Second: The Status Sheet. ]**

**[ This Sheet shows all attributes of your body. As you might have noticed, this function does not follow the level up system, but instead, it uses the ranking system. Ranking system uses the ranks E,D,C,B,A,S and EX. E ranks are normal human parameters ranging from civilian to trained/athlete/military. D ranks are the Lower ranks, C ranks are Middle Ranks, B ranks are the High ranks, A ranks are the Ultimate Ranks, S ranks are the Super ranks and EX rank are god classes. ]**

**[ There are six different kinds of status. STR which stands for Strength which defines your physical strength. Basically how hard you can physically hurt someone. ]**

**[ DEF stands for Defense which defines your body's resistance to physical and magical means. ]**

**[ AGI stands for Agility which defines your speed and transition to movement, attacking, defending or dodging. ]**

**[ VIT stands for Vitality which defines your Health (HP) and how fast you regenerate it. ]**

**[ MGI stands for Magic which defines your Mana pool, Mana regeneration rate, potency and effectiveness. ]**

**[ LUK stands for Luck which defines the occurrence of fortunate or unfortunate random events and how often it will come for you. ]**

**[Stats are also subject to change from effects of skills or items. ] **

**[ Stats can also be enhanced with Status Points, which can be gained through doing certain activities like exercising and training or through quests. Be warned though, as Status can't be reset and Status points are non refundable so think carefully before spending Status points. The command for opening the stat sheet is 'Open Status' and the command for closing it is 'Close Status'. ]**

So this stat sheet runs on ranking system huh. That's fine. Still, I wonder how I can get a defined rank. I'm unranked after all.

And note to self: train and exercise everyday. My life depends on it.

**[ Third: The Title List ]**

**[ Titles, which can also double as monikers, can be gained through fulfilling certain conditions and could have varying effects. You can only equip one title at a time. The command for opening the Title List is 'Open Title List' and the command for closing it is 'Close Title List'. ]**

So titles are like those medals with passive effects from certain games. Not bad but not really interesting.

**[ Fourth: The Skill List ]**

**[ As the name implies, this screen shows you the skills you gained through your life. Skills are obtained through different means but the most common is through doing certain actions and through using a Skill Book. ] **

**[ Skills are divided into two tables. The 'Skill' type which refers to skills in general use, mostly combat skills. The Utility type refers to skills used in daily life such as cooking, cleaning, gardening etc. ]**

**[ Skills are also divided into two types. Active and Passive. Active Skill refers to a single action skills that performs a certain action which costs Certain amounts of mana while Passive Skill are skills that are always in effect and doesn't cost mana. ]**

Skills work as expected. But… skills can be gained through certain actions huh. I'm going to test that thoroughly. Dynamic entry and quick draw techniques to name a few.

**[ Fifth: The Inventory ]**

**[ The Inventory acts like a pocket dimension for the sole purpose of storing items in it and its storage capacity is endless. All quest reward items can be found here. The command for opening the inventory is 'Open Inventory' and the command for closing it is 'Close Inventory' ]**

Inventory also functions as one familiar with gamer type stories I know. The endless capacity is also awesome since that would mean I could hoard stuff as much as I could. Now I do wonder if time runs inside the inventory.

**[ Sixth: Achievements ]**

**[ The Achievements list shows all notable feats you did in your life. Some achievements may or may not give acquisition rewards. The rewards may vary depending on the scale of achievement. The command for opening the Achievements is 'Open Achievements and the command for closing it is 'Close Achievements ]**

I'm not really interested in achievements as that might mean going out of my way to do something like 'Defeat faction leaders in open combat' or 'Seduce female faction leaders' the latter in particular is something I'm confident an average guy like me won't even be able to do.

**[ More options will be added as you progress in this world. That is all for the Tutorial. Thank you for taking your time to finish it. ]**

**[ 10 Stat points will be awarded for your patience. ]**

Huh. That's nice. I'm really glad I didn't skip the tutorial. Now, time to put those points into good use._ 'Open Status'_

**[][][] Stats [][][]**

**STR: E ( 1 )**

**DEF: E ( 1 )**

**AGI: E ( 1 )**

**VIT: E ( 2 )**

**MGI: E ( 4 )**

**LUK: E ( 3 )**

**Total: 12**

**Unused stat points: 10**

I really should balance things for now. I don't like how low those stats are. So I'm putting 2 points to STR, DEF and VIT and 3 points goesv to AGI while I the last point goes to LUK.

**[][][] Stats [][][]**

**STR: E ( 3 )**

**DEF: E ( 3 )**

**AGI: E ( 4 )**

**VIT: E ( 4 )**

**MGI: E ( 4 )**

**LUK: E ( 4 )**

**Total: 22**

**Unused stat points: 0**

That's better. For now, time to sleep. It's very late.

**[][][][][] My New Journey [][][][][]**

Or at least, that's the plan. I did sleep.

For an hour that is.

Apparently, according to the AI, sleep is optional and if you do sleep, that speeds up your HP/MP regen rate for the entire time you spent sleeping.

Because of that I ended up trying to get a feel of my magic beneath the covers using the methods generally described in fiction, namely searching deep within yourself and 'pulling' the magic out. Something I easily did for some reason, mainly gamer, I think.

So when I leaned to manifest my magic, I ended up playing with it by trying to make different shapes and trying to form said shapes faster which ended up with something.

**[ Skill Obtained! ] **

**[ Magic Manipulation ]**

**[ Lv. 1 ]**

**[ Rank: E ]**

**[ Passive ]**

**[ Magic Manipulation, the basic act of controlling the shape, size and forms of ones mana. Higher levels increases efficiency of spells. ]**

**[ Effect: Reduce all [Active skill] mana cost by 5% ]**

This new skill is really good since my MP is just 40 but the main problem is, aside from **[Transmutation]**, I don't have any active skills.

Another problem is the **[ Transmutation ] **skill itself. Its level is maxed out but the rank is E? What's up with that?

**[Answer: Skills starts at Lv.1 and rank E. Once the level is maxed, you can upgrade the rank of the skill and once upgraded, level resets.]**

Ok. That answered my question. Still, there's the lack of Battle skills to worry about. For now I have to pretend to sleep. It might look weird if anyone, namely the caretakers, sees me already awake too early.

**[][][][][] My New Journey [][][][][]**

Two years went by just like that. My life became a routine of 'Wake up', breakfast, study, lunch, study, chores, dinner, 'sleep'.

Also, when the… 'hype' faded and the situation finally sunk in, I was struck with different emotions. Sorrow and worry, because I died so suddenly, leaving friends and family behind. And I can only hope they recover from it as soon as they could, or somehow, tell them that I'm fine.

I am well aware both things are just a distant hope for me. You simply can't recover fast from the pain of losing a loved one be it friend or family.

I felt rage.

I died because some irresponsible motherfucker fell asleep while driving and crashed the fucking truck in the waiting shed. Worse, I know I'm not alone in that shed when the truck crashed. All that blood is in that bastard's hands. Accidental or not.

I felt anxious.

For some time I felt anxious. Knowledge is power and not knowing is simply a curse. I don't know the place or time period I'm in right now. I know I'm in japan but not precisely where. I could only hope that I don't get attention from the devil, angel, fallen, shinto or youkai or any factions at all, at least until I can myself. I'm very wide open right now. With no combat skills and very little mana pool I can't exactly escape a confrontation right now. I could get creative with my **[ Transmutation ] **skill but that too has its limits.

And so, in this past two years, I trained as much as this tiny body could. I went through everything in the day as a routine and in the night, when everyone are asleep, I train. Physically and magically, I trained hard. I leveled up my **[ Magic Manipulation ] **skill as much as I could, tried making new skills, which I succeeded a few times, then levelling up those new skills and when I run out of mana, I train physically until my MP gets fully restored.

Still, the lack of quests is quite frustrating. How could I upgrade my skills if I don't have the credits to even try it.

So right now, I hit a roadblock and I'm checking the stats and skills to search for clues on what should I do.

**[][][] Profile [][][]**

**Name : Yuuki ( James M. Wilson )**

**Title : The Gamer [No Effect]**

**Race : Human**

**Rank : Unranked**

**HP : 40**

**MP : 230**

**Credits : 1000**

**[][][] Stats [][][]**

**STR: E ( 7 )**

**DEF: E ( 3 )**

**AGI: E ( 16 )**

**VIT: E ( 4 )**

**MGI: E ( 23 )**

**LUK: E ( 3 )**

**Total: 56**

**Unused stat points: 0**

**[][][] Skills [][][]**

**{ PASSIVE }**

**Gamer's Mind [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: This skill keeps the user in a calm state allowing the user to logically think things through. **

**Gamer's Body [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: This skill allows the user to live the world like a game. **

**Language Comprehension [Lv. Max]**

**[Passive]**

**Effect: Allows for understanding other languages. **

**Magic Manipulation [ Lv. 8] [ Rank: E ]**

**[ Passive ]**

**Mana Manipulation, the basic act of controlling the shape, size and forms of ones mana. Higher levels increases efficiency of spells.**

**Effect: Reduce all [Active skill] mana cost by 9% **

**{ ACTIVE }**

**Transmute [Lv. Max] [Rank: E]**

**[Active]**

**[Transmutation, also known as alchemy is the magic that strictly follows the law of equivalent exchange. By utilizing the three steps of alchemy, (Analysis, Deconstruction, Reconstruction) an object can be transformed into another object or just simply modify said object as long as the caster can provide the mana cost. ]**

**Effect: Allows user to transform an object into something else. Gaps in value can be compensated with mana. Mana cost depends on the object.**

**[MP Cost: Varies]**

**Magic Bullet [Lv. Max] [Rank: E]**

**[Active] **

**[The most basic ranged move you can make with magic. Compress it to a single point and expel it. Varying effect or elements can be added in.]**

**Effect: Strikes with a mana bullet. Damage depends on how much mana is used.**

**[MP Cost: 1+]**

**Reinforcement [Lv. Max] [Rank: E]**

**[Active]**

**Basic magic that allows you to enhance your physical traits like strength, speed or durability one at a time or all at once. It can also affect physical properties of other objects.**

**Effect: Raise one stat by 20% (self). Raise one property by 20% (objects). **

**[MP Cost: 10]**

**[][][] Utility Skills [][][]**

**Cooking [Lv. 5] [Rank: E]**

**[Passive]**

**Allows the user a certain level of culinary skill.**

As I thought, I'm still stuck to the practice plan. Without any quest, I won't be able to get credits and maybe SP, which means I won't be able to rank up my skills Or raise my stats faster, which also means I can't get stronger faster. This is troubling.

What else can I do?

**[][][][][] My New Journey [][][][][]**

This morning, an old man in priest garb came to the orphanage. All children, including me were lined up in front of this old man. Obviously, this old priest is going to adopt some of the children here.

I'm not comfortable with this.

The word priest, now that I'm in this world brings the name Valper Galilei into mind. And with that name comes the holy sword project, where Yuuto Kiba/Isaiah can be found along with an encounter with one Rias Gremory. And her name brings one thing into my mind

Evil Pieces.

To be honest, I'm against the idea of being reincarnated into a devil and becoming part of anyone's peerage. Being in a peerage means selling my freedom in exchange for power, something that can be attainable given enough time and diligence.

While my reasons might be light to some, freedom is important to me right now. Being part of a peerage is simply a useless additional responsibility for me right now.

That and being in a peerage also means that my life is in my king's hands. Going against the king's wishes means being labeled as a stray. You might as well be dead if you aren't strong enough to defend yourself.

In the end, being in a peerage means being a slave, regardless of what any Gremory might say.

A slave is a slave. No matter how kind the master is.

Sheesh, I'm really prone to overthinking things not even related to the matter at hand.

Back to my main concern, the word priest brings galilei into mind along with the holy sword project.

Galilei is one thing. The project is another.

To be honest, I want to help. The thing is, logically speaking, the current me is in no way capable of it.

Still, the desire to save those kids, fictional characters or not, remains in me despite knowing I would simply end up as another corpse produced by that project should I try.

That is how weak I am right now.

To try is useless as I simply don't have the power to save them nor the connections to bring the info to the higher ups, namely the seraphs and even then, the credibility to back up my words as who would believe the ramblings of a mere kid?

All I can do is pray, despite not being a devout catholic, for their safety, despite knowing of the end of the project.

It seems that old priest picked some of the children here. And just what is that device he's holding? A scanner of some sort? Why is he pointing it at me?

"I'll be taking this one too" That old priest said. And with that, the caretaker and the old priest went inside to settle things.

Shit.

This is way too unsettling for me.

I have a bad feeling.

The priest's lackeys, which I didn't notice earlier, brought us 7 children and our things into a van. I noticed something while they're guiding us into the van. Something attached to their waists.

Hilts & Guns.

Shit.

Exorcists.

Ok James, no you're Yuuki now, focus!. Assess things now! Do not panic! Think things through!.

Right now, I, along with 6 other children are being brought to who knows where, likely a church, by an old priest and his two goons. I'm currently in a 5 year old child's body. Not exactly a combat ready body.

Asses whether they have ill intentions. It doesn't matter if they are with the angels. Guilty till proven innocent is the case right now. And why the fuck are they armed for a simple adoption?

If they do have ill intentions, I don't think I can fight them closely. I don't have any CQC training and since I'm in a child's body, I'm at a disadvantage regardless of my physical stats. That leaves me with ranged combat with magic.

Problem is, I'm with six other children. I can't just leave them here. They might end up as hostages. But against a kid like me, I hope their pride leads them to not resort to things like that.

The skills I can use for this are **[Reinforcement]**,**[Transmutation] **and **[Magic Bullet]**, nothing else.

Plan A: once we're off the van or when there's an opportunity, use **[Transmutation] **to transmute the ground and make earth spires ala Edward Elric. It has to be fast and over in one instant or I will have to distance myself to the other children.

Plan B: if I'm forced to distance myself from other children, use **[Transmutation]** on the ground to make a pillar to push myself away. If the area is a forest or buildings, hide and use guerilla tactics. Transmute the shit out of everything around or shoot them to death with **[Magic Bullet]** to finish them off as fast as I can.

Running out of mana means death right now.

On a side note, my paranoia is in full blast right now.

**[ Quest Alert! ] **

**[ Suspicious Intentions I ] **

**You find yourself inside a van with two exorcists and a priest with six other children. The priest and exorcist's intentions are unknown and the fact that they're armed for a simple adoption makes them suspicious. **

**Analyze and determine whether they are hostile or not. **

**Rewards: 5000 Credits, 10 SP**

**Failure: Battle with the exorcists, Potential loss of life.**

Fuck.

I really wanted a quest but seriously?

Now I have to determine if they're hostile or not and failure can end up with a fight with the old man's lackeys and could potentially end up with someone dead.

Today is a shitty day.

I just hope I make the right call.

**[][][][][] My New Journey [][][][][]**

**{}{}{} End {}{}{}**

**Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to post this on 9/30 but FGO had me grinding like there's no tomorrow….. Which is technically true as the event is nearing its end at the time. Plus it took me another day to check everything else.**


End file.
